Milagre no Gelo
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades, Hyoga está sozinho revirando velharias na casa de Aquário quando uma lembrança perdida atinge sua mente e ele descobre que seu falecido mestre tem um lado que ele desconhecia. Fic presente de amigo oculto do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters no facebook para Margarida.


**Disclaymer: Fic feita sem fins lucrativos. Apenas para entretenimento e como presente de amigo oculto do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters no facebook. O presente é pra Margarida!**

**-MILAGRE NO GELO-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

Era Natal no santuário e Hyoga estava melancólico. Olhava pela janela de seu quarto na casa de Aquário, casa que ocupou após a batalha contra Hades, observando os flocos de neve que caíam tranquilamente do céu. A neve formava um tapete sobre as escadarias das 12 casas, criando uma decoração natural branca sobre aquelas sombrias casas. Casas que já foram palco de tantas batalhas terríveis.

Aquela visão da neve caindo, fê-lo lembrar da sua infância, trazendo um sentimento nostálgico que aquecia seu coração. Irônico que neve seja capaz de aquecer, mas ao se lembrar do cálido Pó de Diamante, não podia evitar o sentimento.

Suas lembranças retornaram a paisagem gélida e inóspita da Sibéria. Lugar onde Hyoga cresceu ao lado de Isaak, sob a tutela de Camus de Aquário. De repente, sua mente se lembrou de um momento que há muito tempo não se lembrava. E até duvidava, considerando tudo que viveu ao lado do mestre, que ele fosse capaz de fazer o que fez.

O mestre que mandou sua mãe para fora do seu alcance e "traiu" Atena seria capaz disso?

Suas lembranas viajaram de volta para a Sibéria, de frente para a geleira eterna onde sua armadura esteve encerrada uma vez. Observava Isaak tentando esmurrar o gelo com suas mãos diminutas.

- Um dia eu conseguirei minha armadura de cisne. Eu serei o cavaleiro de cisne, Hyoga.

- Provavelmente. Você é bem mais forte que eu, Isaak.

- Isso é porque você não se dedica. Poderia ser tão forte quanto eu se quisesse. Mas só fica pensando em ficar forte pelos motivos errados.

- Não posso evitar. Principalmente nessa época do ano...

Isaak para de esmurrar a parede de gelo.

- Como assim, "essa época do ano"? O que tem essa época do ano?

Hyoga deu de ombros.

- Natal, oras. Nunca ouviu falar do Natal?

- Não. O que é isso?

- Bom... É uma data comemorativa. Sabe? Decoramos uma árvore, damos presentes, fazemos um jantar delicioso...

- E qual o propósito disso?

- É uma época de confraternização. É uma tradição cristã, na verdade.

Hyoga mostra o rosário de sua mãe.

- De novo pensando na sua mãe. Não é por isso que estamos treinando Hyoga. Tem de aceitar que sua mãe se foi.

- Eu já sei disso, Isaak. Eu sei que não posso mais ficar com ela... Mas... Ao menos gostaria de ter um natal pra me lembrar dela.

De cima da geleira, sem ser visto por seus alunos, Camus pondera nas palavras de Hyoga. Crescido na França, Camus estava familiarizado com a tradição do Natal. Mas estava impressionado com o fato de Isaak não conhecer e sensibilizado com o fato de Hyoga sentir falta.

Camus decidiu observar os dois de longe, ocultando seu cosmo. Viu os dois garotos encontrarem um urso.

- Esta é a oportunidade perfeita para treinarmos como o mestre Camus ensinou.

O urso rugiu e Hyoga correm em sua direção. Estava treinando aquilo há muito tempo, como o mestre ensinou. Atacar o ponto fraco do inimigo. Imobilizar o inimigo. Atacou novamente e foi repelido pela garra do animal, caindo na neve.

- Você ainda não entendeu, Hyoga? Não aprendeu como o mestre ensinou?

- Eu não consigo...

- Eu vou te mostrar como se faz.

Isaak se colocou entre o urso branco e Hyoga. Correu, saltou e se esquivou. Segurou as pernas do urso com força e concentrando seu cosmo, congelou-as. Em seguida, ele rolou pelo chão para escapar das garras do urso.

- É assim que se faz Hyoga... - Limpou o suor da testa.

- Uau. Você é incrível, Isaak.

- Agora vamos embora daqui antes que ele se livre do gelo.

Os meninos caminharam pra casa, conversando. Isaak notou Hyoga mais melancólico do que o normal.

- O que está pensando, Hyoga?

- Hum? Nada... É só que... - Olhou para o céu estrelado. - Eu gostaria de mostrar pra você como é o natal.

- Ainda pensando nisso? É só uma festa boba.

- Não. Não é. É uma forma de confraternizar com as pessoas queridas... E você é o mestre Camus são as únicas que me restaram.

Aquilo atingiu fundo o peito de Camus. Não sabia explicar por que, mas um calor que há muito não sentia no peito se fez presente. E Camus partiu dali, de volta para a velha cabana.

Camus estudou a velha cabana e pensou por um instante, finalmente tendo uma ideia. Estendeu sua mão para frente e manipulou seu cosmo, fazendo a neve se erguer no ar. Os flocos de neve iam se unindo uns aos outros, tomando a forma de uma árvore, ramificando em galhos. Mais neve se ergueu do chão e saltou para o ar, cobrindo os galhos, como ramos.

De repente, um imenso pinheiro se formava ao lado da velha cabana.

Concentrando o cosmo na palma de sua mão, o ar se condensou e lentamente tomou a forma de uma estrela que Camus fez levitar até o topo da árvore.

- Gostaria de ter mais do que neve e gelo com que trabalhar, mas já dizia o velho ditado: quem não tem cão...

Usando o mesmo truque, fez com que várias figuras de gelo surgissem no ar. Bolas de cristal, pássaros, anjos e candy-canes. Parecia perfeito. Mas natal não é nada sem uma ceia e presentes.

Olhou para o topo da cabana e novamente manipulou a neve criando um imenso boneco de neve com roupa de papai-noel.

Uma breve viagem a Blue Gard seria necessária. Correu rapidamente na velocidade da luz, alcançando o povoado e fazendo compras. Comprou um belo tender e ingredientes para fazer um bolo. Camus não tinha vergonha de admitir que possuía um bom talento para cozinhar. 

Retornou para a cabana o mais rápido que pôde e pôs-se a cozinhar. Colocou o tender para assar e começou a preparar os ingredientes para o bolo.

Infelizmente não pôde providenciar enfeites de natal, mas poderia providenciar aos dois uma verdadeira experiência de natal.

Ainda faltavam os presentes. Camus não sabia o que dar a eles de presente. Não encontrou nada em Blue Gard que pudesse comprar para eles e não havia nada ali que servisse como presente.

Hyoga e Isaak chegaram a frente da cabana e viram a decoração. Isaak não entendeu o que acontecia e Hyoga abria um imenso sorriso ao ver a árvore de natal de gelo decorada e o boneco de neve. Corre para dentro da cabana e vê a mesa preparada para a ceia.

- Mestre Camus! O que é tudo isso?

- Você queria uma experiência de natal, Hyoga. Eu decidi te dar uma. E quem sabe, convencer Isaak a gostar do natal também.

Hyoga abraçou as pernas do mestre, que não soube o que fazer, além de afagar seus cabelos.

- Só lamento não ter presentes pra vocês, Hyoga.

- Eu já ganhei o meu presente, mestre. Era isso que eu queria. Só uma comemoração de natal.

Camus sentiu vontade de chorar embora, não conseguisse. Quando conquistou sua armadura de ouro, fez-se um guerreiro incapaz de chorar.

Naquela noite, cearam e passaram a noite ouvindo histórias de natal de Camus. Exatamente como Hyoga ouvia da mãe. Isaak ficou calado a maior parte do tempo, apenas ouvindo e comendo e no fim da noite, foram dormir.

Quando se deitaram na cama, Isaak estava sentado na mesma, olhando para a janela. Hyoga, percebendo que o amigo não dormia, indagou:

- Algo errado, Isaak?

- Obrigado, Hyoga.

- Por que?

- Por me dar um natal. Agora, eu entendo por que você gosta tanto dele.

- Que bom que gostou, Isaak. Era tudo que eu queria. Ter o natal de volta todos os anos e alguém com quem comemorar. Mesmo que não ganhemos presentes.

Deitaram-se e dormiram. E Hyoga, de volta a Casa de Aquário, pensou como pôde duvidar por um momento que seu mestre Camus era tão cruel ou que ele pudesse realmente trair Atena. A força do vácuo naquela casa de aquário parecia muito maior agora que Hyoga teve aquela lembrança.

Contudo, apenas sorriu olhando em direção ao céu e fazendo uma silenciosa despedida ao mestre.

The End...

**Notas do Autor:** A fic ficou pequena por que estou passando por um período de bloqueio criativo, mas tentei deixar a fic a mais bonita possível e se Zeus quiser, do seu agrado Sheila. Beijos!


End file.
